Ashley & The Abused Kid 4: Another Mystery
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: A motorcycle crashes. The group helps the motorcyclist get back on his feet. But he knows who everyone is. Is he going to be a friend or enemy? (The fourth in the series)
1. A Motorcycle Crashes

**Hello, and welcome to the fourth story of my little A&TAKS. Enjoy!**

The months have gone by and now it's December 21, 2017. Ashley is now 20 years old. Everyone was getting ready for the upcoming holiday. And Valon Clark came back from Australia for Christmas.

"What's on your mind right now, Ashley?" asked her older sister Allison C. as she came into her room.

"A lot of things. I mean, the Webkinz can talk and we still don't know who ran Alley over in the first place." said Ashley. Everyone had figured out a few months ago that the Webkinz can talk to them whenever they want.

"I'm sure we can figure that out soon." said Allison C. Suddenly, Jaden came in the Cox house, looking frantic about something.

"What is it, Jaden?" asked Ashley.

"You have to see this. A motorcycle crashed in the middle of the road." said Jaden.

"Our road?" asked Allison C. Jaden nodded.

"Let's go check it out." said Ashley. The 3 kids went outside and saw everyone gathered beside the road.

"What happened?" asked Ashley.

"An idiot driver crashed into this motorcycle, that's what happened." said Haou.

"Is the guy alright?" asked Cleopatra.

"He's unconscious right now, and might have broken a few bones on his arm." said Danek.

"Poor guy. I thought he crashed because of all the ice on the road." said Allison C.

"Let's take him over to our house so that he can recover easier." said Ashley.

"Good idea." said Atem. Danek and Jim both lifted the motorcyclist up on his feet and everyone went into the Cox house. The motorcyclist still had his helmet on, so Ashley couldn't tell who this mysterious person is.


	2. Recovering Quickly

That night, Ashley watched over the motorcyclist while he recovers from his crash in her bedroom.

"Is this the guy that ran Alley over a few months ago? Or was it the driver that almost killed this guy?" said Ashley in her head.

"Hey, Ashley." said Dimitri as he came into her room.

"Where have you been? You missed this guy's crash." said Ashley.

"I was at the grocery store." said Dimitri.

"Oh. Well, Haou said that a driver wasn't looking where he was going and he made this guy crash." said Ashley as she pointed at the unconscious motorcyclist on her bed.

"Is he okay?" asked Dimitri.

"Well, he broke a few bones on his arm. I don't see other injuries." said Ashley.

"Did you look behind his helmet to see who he was?" asked Dimitri.

"No. Danek said that I can't take off his helmet until he wakes up." said Ashley.

"Well, let's hope he can recover quickly." said Dimitri.

"I have faith for this guy. Whoever he is." said Ashley. Suddenly, Judai came in Ashley's room.

"Hey, Judai. What are you doing here?" asked Ashley.

"Haou told me to check on you. How is he?" asked Judai.

"He still hasn't woken up." said Ashley.

"But he seems to be healing quickly." said Dimitri.

"That's good. Well, I'm off to bed." said Judai.

"See you tomorrow, Judai." said Dimitri. Judai left the room.

"I think you better get back home too, Dimitri." said Ashley.

"I'd rather help you." said Dimitri.

"No, I'll be fine. Get some sleep. I'll give you the details tomorrow." said Ashley.

"Okay, if you say so." said Dimitri as he left the room. Ashley decided to hit the hay as well. She fell asleep beside her bed. But what he didn't know what the motorcyclist's eyes were open.


	3. Finally Waking Up

The next morning, Ashley woke up and saw the motorcyclist still unconscious. Ashley yawned to get the sleep out of her and went downstairs and outside to see Dimitri and give him the details. He was still sleeping. Ashley gently shook him awake.

"How is the motorcyclist doing?" asked Dimitri.

"Still unconscious." said Ashley. Suddenly, Cleopatra came in Dimitri's house.

"What are you doing here, Cleopatra?" asked Ashley.

"Haou fixed the motorcycle that the guy was riding on. It only took him a few repairs. And the motorcycle is now working like new again." said Cleopatra.

"That's good to hear." said Dimitri.

"How is the motorcyclist doing?" asked Cleopatra.

"He's still unconscious." said Ashley.

"That's weird. Shouldn't he be up by now?" asked Cleopatra.

"Yeah, he should. I wonder what's up." said Dimitri. Suddenly, Jaden came in.

"Jaden. What are you doing here?" asked Dimitri.

"I took a peek in your house, Ashley, and the motorcyclist is waking up." said Jaden.

"He is? That's wonderful news!" asked Cleopatra.

"Where is he now?" asked Ashley.

"He's outside, and he's looking over his motorcycle right now." said Jaden. The kids went outside and saw the motorcyclist there walking over to Haou and the motorcycle.

"He's in no condition to be outside right now. His arm is still in a cast. We have to stop him." said Ashley. The kids ran over to the motorcycle and Haou. But the motorcyclist got there first.

"How is it?" asked the motorcyclist.

"It's good to go." said Haou. "Good. Then, get out of my way." said the motorcyclist as he roughly pushed Haou and got on his motorcycle.


	4. The Face Behind The Helmet

"Haou, are you alright?" asked Jaden.

"You're in no condition to drive away right now. You still need to rest." said Ashley to the motorcyclist.

"You don't have the rights to tell me what to do." said the motorcyclist.

"Why I oughta…" said Ashley.

"Ashley, no." said Jaden.

"You should listen to him, Ashley." said the motorcyclist.

"How do you know my name?" asked Ashley.

"I have been researching you for quite some time. You, your sister, and your friends. You stopped the Sacred Beasts three times. That's what I call brave." said the motorcyclist. Ashley was at a loss for words. This guy knows they stopped the Sacred Beasts. But she doesn't know who this guy is!

"And I know about your 'death', Dimitri. You transformed into a black cat and helped these kids get out of Texas. But you turned your back on them." said the motorcyclist.

"I didn't transform. My spirit went inside the cat." said Dimitri.

"Well, whatever." said the motorcyclist.

"How do you know so much about us?" asked Timothy.

"Like I said, I have been researching you." said the motorcyclist.

"But we don't even know who you are." said Atem.

"You don't have to. I'll be long gone by then." said the motorcyclist.

"You're not leaving this place that easily." said Cleopatra as she transformed into a cheetah and got in front of the motorcyclist's path.

"I guess I'll have to run you over. Like I did with that fox." said the motorcyclist. Ashley gasped.

"You were the one who ran Alley over?" asked Ashley.

"Yes, that was me. And that crash you witnessed, that was me trying to get your attention." said the motorcyclist.

"Well, you definitely got our attention. Now, who are you?" asked Jaden.

"Judai, take his helmet off." said Haou.

"You wouldn't do much." said the motorcyclist. But Judai took off his helmet. It was a kid, about Ashley and Dimitri's age. He had black hair with gold streaks that seem to spike up. His eyes were an indigo blue.


	5. Yusei Fudo

"Who are you?" asked Ashley.

"I'm sorry I have been talking trash at you. I'm Yusei Fudo." said Yusei.

"I'm pretty sure you know who we are. Since you said you researched us." said Allison C.

"Yes." said Yusei.

"Well, you're not going anywhere. You still need to rest. That arm needs to heal." said Judai.

"Sounds like a good idea for me." said Yusei as he got off the motorcycle.

"Ashley, I'm sorry for running over your fox. I wasn't looking where I was going." said Yusei.

"It's fine. Alley's healed, thanks to our friend Danek." said Ashley.

"Hey, I just had a thought. How about Danek heals your arm?" asked Allison C.

"I haven't thought of that. Can you do it, Danek?" asked Dimitri.

"I'll try. It'll be better than letting it heal on its own." said Danek.

"Well, go for it." said Jim. Danek's hand and Yusei's arm glowed white. In a matter of seconds, Yusei's arm was healed. Ashley took off the cast.

"It's perfect. Thanks, Danek." said Yusei.

"You're welcome, Yusei." said Danek.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." said Jaden.

"Actually, I think I might have to stay here with you guys." said Yusei.

"Really?" asked Allison C.

"Absolutely. I could spend time with you. What do you say?" asked Yusei.

"That sounds great to all of us." said Valon.

"Then it's settled. Yusei's a part of our little group." said Haou. Everyone cheered.

"Let's go celebrate with some brunch." said Jaden. Everyone went in the Yuki house for brunch.


End file.
